muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Poingo Interactive Reading System
Poingo Interactive Reading System, also known as My Poingo and My Interactive Point-and-Play, is a storybook-toy set produced by Publications International from 2009 to 2013. The set includes an oversized electronic pen that plays audio clips when the child points at words and pictures in the storybooks. The audio includes narration, sound effects and songs, and using the pen also triggers hidden matching games and Look and Find activities. Poingo The first version of the toy, Poingo, was introduced in 2009. The original line included books based on Thomas the Tank Engine, Dora the Explorer, and various Disney properties; the Sesame Street edition was called Meet the People in Your Neighborhood (ISBN 1412702259). In the book, Elmo and his friends travel around the neighborhood and meet fire fighters, plumbers, veterinarians, musicians, archeologists, astronomers and other common neighborhood residents. My Poingo The set was rebranded in 2010 as My Poingo, and included a redesigned pen that required an audio cartridge to be inserted for each book. In this version, three Sesame Street books were sold as a boxed set: * 1-2-3 Sesame Street: written by Susan Rich Brooke, illustrated by DiCicco Studios. In this book, various Sesame Street characters have a birthday party, visit a shoe store, ride a toy train, and engage in other activities while teaching numbers. (ISBN 1605534501) * ABCs with Elmo: written by Renee Tawa, illustrated by Bob Berry. Elmo learns about the alphabet, and discovers that letters can be found everywhere. (ISBN 1450800149) * Words Everywhere!: written by Eric Furman and Matt Kelly, illustrated by Ernie Kwiat and DiCicco Studios. Elmo, Bert, Grover and Rosita learn about the definition and spelling of basic words. Narrated by Liz Zoller Cohen, music composed by Dan Pasare. (160553739X) My_poingo_set_1.jpg My_poingo_2.jpg My_poingo_system_2.jpg 123SesameStreetPoingo.jpg|''1-2-3 Sesame Street'' ABCswithElmoPoingo.jpg|''ABCs with Elmo'' WordsEverywhere.jpg|''Words Everywhere!'' My Interactive Point-and-Play In 2011, the set was rebranded again as My Interactive Point-and-Play, using a different design for the pen that says "Play-a-Sound", an existing Publications International brand. This set was packaged with a 10-book Sesame Street library. The three "My Poingo" books were included in the set, with ABCs with Elmo retitled as Alphabet Adventure. The seven new titles were: * Animals Everywhere!: written by Veronica Wagner, illustrated by Bob Berry * Colors and Shapes: written by Mark Rader, illustrated by DiCicco Studios & Bob Berry * Count for a Day: written by Eric Furman, illustrated by Maggie Swanson & Rick Wetzel * Fairy Tale Land: written by Veronica Wagner, illustrated by Bob Berry * Head to Toe, Let's Go!: written by Susan Rich Brooke & Kathy Broderick, illustrated by Bob Berry * Places in the Neighborhood: written by Mark Rader, illustrated by Bob Berry & Warner McGee * Words Around the World: written by Brian Houlihan, illustrated by Tom Brannon & Sue DiCicco In 2013, Publications International released an 8-book library, cutting Count for a Day and Words Everywhere! from the set. interactive point and play 10 book.jpg|10-book set Interactive_8-book_set.jpg|8-book set not the poingo pen.jpg alphabet adventure.jpg|''Alphabet Adventure'' animals everywhere.jpg|''Animals Everywhere!'' colors and shapes.jpg|''Colors and Shapes'' fairy tale land.jpg|''Fairy Tale Land'' places in the neighborhood.jpg|''Places in the Neighborhood'' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Books Category:Publications International